A Cowards Heart: Dinner for two
by JuniperMoon
Summary: Sanji is making a dish he's sure will win Namis love, so how does he end up dining alone with Zorro? A SanjiZorro slash
1. A fated opportunity to dine

A Cowards Heart: A Meal for Two  
  
Description: Sanji makes a meal he's sure will make Nami love him, so how come he ends up sharing it with Zorro? A sweet Sanji/Zorro fic. Comments encouraged!  
  
Disclaimer: Fan fiction means it is done by a fan-not by the actual owner. This is fan fiction.  
  
Sanji flicked his cigarette into the ashtray he set up on the side of the trash can by the kitchen counter. The dish he was about to prepare was tricky and if one stray ash hit the pan he would not be a chef worthy of Namis' love!  
  
He gazed at the counter filled with the ingredients needed for his culinary masterpiece, all fresh and of the highest quality. Still his eyes lingered lovingly on the cuts of rare North Blue Beluga Swordfish. He had lucked out while they were still in port and discovered a specialty fishmonger. This particular fish was said to release hidden passions! The blond cook swooned as he pictured a few of the ways Nami could potentially release her inner passions toward him.if the rumors were true of course.  
  
Meanwhile on deck, Nami called the rest of the crew together. "Tomorrow Morning, the tide and wind will both be with us. If you have any business on shore, tonight is your last opportunity. We already stocked the boat this morning so you can relax. However!! I can't stress how important it is to come back by 9am or we'll miss this chance. So,(she looks directly at Luffy)Don't get lost. (She turns to Zorro) Or get into a prolonged fight. (Then to Uosopp and Choppa) And any other trouble that lurks in town, just try to avoid."  
  
"We will!" Cry Uosopp and Choppa together. Uosopp considers a moment. "Shouldn't we ask the captain about this?" Everyone looks to Luffy who happened to be picking his nose at the moment. "Then again what use is a navigator if you don't listen to their advice?"  
  
"Wise words, Uosopp!" Nami assured in a tone usually only reserved when Sanji does a good deed for her  
  
"Let's get Sanji and go! I wanna seee the Townnn! " .Luffy whined in an endearing if slightly annoying way.  
  
"Hey." said Zorro in such a way that the flurry of action that had begun, suddenly stopped. Everyone looked to the usually quiet swordsman for an explanation. "The cooks birthday is tomorrow, so if you haven't got a gift.now is a good chance."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!??" yelled everyone collectively, shaking the boat. Sanji looked up from the pan briefly. So noisy, but figured whatever the ruckus they'd call if it concerned him. Better to be active and work up an appetite.  
  
Action exploded on deck. Luffy started slapping his feet together. "Party! Party! Party! Party! Party! MM! Good food!"  
  
Uosopp put his hand on Luffys shoulder. "Wouldn't it be rude to make the cook, cook for his own party?" Luffy looked perplexed.  
  
"That is what cooks do!" He answered. Meanwhile Choppa was wildly flailing around the boat looking for a possible present.  
  
Nami however stood right in front of Zorro. "How do you know Zorro?" Zorro lifted his eyebrow with interest.  
  
"Are you doubting me, Nami? I have no reason to lie. Anyway, isn't the important thing that shops will be closing soon?" Nami realized the truth to the words and grabbed her coat.  
  
"We'll leave you to distract him, Zorro!" Nami called as she pulled the rest of the crew off the boat. Zorro grunted. Nami didn't even consider that Zorro might have wanted to go to town too, or buy a present for Sanji. That was just like her. Zorro smiled a sly smile. He had already bought his present for their blond cook long ago when he first found out. It worked out perfectly now that that night just belonged to the two of them.  
  
Zorro had to admit he was lucky though. He would have been hard pressed to answer how he knew the cooks birthday. The truth was about a month ago while at a different port, Zorro had over heard Sanji trying to get with apparently a fortune teller. Zorro had just been walking along looking for some food when he spied the blond talking with a very exotic looking woman in a booth off the main street. His curiosity got the best of him and he had started to eavesdrop behind a curtain.  
  
"Your eyes are as bright and as blinding as the sun.." Sanji cooed coolly.  
  
"When is your birthday, sir?" The beauty asked with a smile.  
  
"A month from today I'll be twenty. Do you want to give me an early gift perhaps?" the young woman took his palm. And looked at it thoughtfully. Sanji couldn't hide his delight. Zorro looked on hidden behind some curtains and had to muffle his scoff. He hated when Sanji was like this.  
  
"You run after women because you were separated from your mother before you could experience love from any woman." Sanji backed up like he was slapped in the face. "Since you never knew that love but briefly, you look to women like an exotic drink. However.tell me that you have not noticed a love for men as well!" Sanji put his hand over the womans mouth.  
  
"That is ridiculous! Even if it were true, it's not like a swordsman would have any interest in a cook. Sorry I wasted your time, my mood for romance is gone." Sanji lit a cigarette and slinked out of the hut missing a hidden Zorro. The woman turned and faced the curtain where Zorro was hiding.  
  
"If a swordsman did like a cook, the cooks birthday would be set up astrologically speaking for success." Zorro shuffled out of the curtain and nodded his head in appreciation. Zorro never thought of it before but that made sense. Every flirtation perhaps was ment to mend some of those broken bonds with his mom. Zorros relationship with his mom was similar but he had decided to become a strong fighter instead of a playboy.  
  
Zorro chuckled to himself as he leaned against the railing looking out on the ocean. When he had first over heard this he didn't know why he was so relieved. Sanji was just the cook, one who got under his skin from time to time. A pretty face could manipulate Sanji. He is so innocent, no, that wasn't the word. Naive. Zorro had wondered many things over the last month and watched Sanji for answers. That month brought a whole slew of conclusions to him too. The cook meant something more to him he had realized. Tonight would be the night to see what would come of things.  
  
---Chp 2 forthcoming soon! Sorry for the wait! I know I just gave you a taste but the next course will be awesome I promise. 


	2. The spilling of wine

A Cowards Heart: A Meal for Two  
  
Description: Sanji makes a meal he's sure will make Nami love him, so how come he ends up sharing it with Zorro? A sweet Sanji/Zorro fic. Comments encouraged!  
  
Disclaimer: Fan fiction means it is done by a fan-not by the actual owner. This is fan fiction.  
  
Sanji spun out of the kitchen with a silly grin. " Namii! I have a special treat for you!" He noticed the deck was deserted except for Zorro. He felt a twinge of panic and pushed it down.  
  
"Hey-Where is Nami?" Sanji said with a barely detectable edge to his voice. Zorro looked up from the ocean.  
  
"She and the rest went to town for the night. Sorry. You seem to be out of luck." Sanji didn't bother to hid his disappointment at Zorros words.  
  
"Oh." Zorro felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have sent everyone especially Nami away. Well Okay he didn't exactly send them away but he felt responsible. Plus the cook didn't seem to notice him at all. He considered starting one of their fights to ease the feeling and be brought back to the front of the blonds' thoughts.  
  
"Hey." Zorro looked deadly serious and walked over. "What's with the sad face? Do you not think I can't recognize what you have to offer? I can get hungry too." Sanji suppressed the urge to step back and instead took out a cigarette and put in his mouth.  
  
"Well..If you think you can appreciate my work that is good. If you are hungry for it that is even better." He put down the platter in front of Zorro on the table they kept on deck and slunk to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine.  
  
Zorro worried for a second. "Hey cook! Where are you going?" Sanji waved his hand without turning around.  
  
"Getting some wine." Replied the cook as he waltzed into the kitchen.  
  
Zorro looked at the platter. This was much fancier than normal. Had he intended to really just share this with Nami? Zorro felt the pang of guilt again. Wait..if he made it to share with Nami why did he give it up so easily? Could Sanji start to have acknowledged what he and the fortuneteller were speaking? Zorro had a feeling his favorite cook would run away from any such thoughts. He wondered dejectedly if there was anything he could do to help.  
  
Sanji looked out the window at Zorro and sighed. The way the swordsman studied his culinary handiwork he knew that he'd notice this meal was special. Damn him! Sanji grabbed the shitty wine; this was Zorro after all not Nami. He'd be eating with just Zorro! His hand slipped on the bottle and it headed for the floor as he continued his thoughts. Why did Zorro get to him so much? Out of all the crew he felt the most connected to the three sword fighter. He noticed him and was constantly aware of how his presence annoyed him. He was angry at how he felt. There was no reason to feel this way. He shouldn't care, that would make more sense. He was sure Zorro didn't care.  
  
Sanji noticed the rouge bottle of wine on its way to the floor and fluidly moved his leg to kick the bottle gently up to his hand. His frustration at the moment though betrayed his skill and his foot connected with enough force to shatter concrete. The bottle exploded on contact and hundreds of shards of sharp glass burst through the cabin. The shock and sudden pain sent Sanji to the floor.  
  
Zorro turned at the strange noise in the kitchen. It sounded as if it wanted to be a crash but didn't make it. The cook never dropped anything unless he was distracted and even then only by Luffy. He was alone. Also there was no stream of cursing. Zorro ran to the door of the kitchen. The look of the kitchen made him blanch. It looked as if Sanji was dead and impaled on the floor as glass shards, red wine and a patches of blood filled were scattered throughout the room.  
  
"Sanji!" Zorro cried and started to head in.  
  
"NO! You idiot! Don't come in!" Zorro stopped mid step.  
  
"Sanji! You're alive!" sighed Zorro in relief.  
  
"Sorry, I am having some trouble with the wine..I'll be there in a moment." Sanji moved to get up but he became aware of an increasing dizziness. He must have gotten a serious cut some where. Oh well he needed to go get it fixed.  
  
"Idiot! I'm coming in to get you! You're obviously injured!" Zorro started in the room again but not before Sanji cut him off."  
  
"The kitchen doesn't want you to enter, stupid. I'm coming.just wait for me."  
  
Zorro looked down and saw hundreds of slivers of glass sticking ominously out of the floor like needles. There was no way to avid them. Absently he wondered what had happened in here but dismissed it, it wasn't important. Zorro reached around his arm and took his headband off and secured it tightly around his head. Sanjis eyes open wide. He wasn't sure what this meant but he only did this when he got serious.  
  
"What..what are you doing?" Sanji called from the floor. Zorro smiled and let the question hang in the air. No he couldn't! Sanji inhaled sharply as Zorro entered stepping on the obvious glass. Zorro inhaled too but as the trickle of blood started he lifted his foot again and took another direct sep toward the cook.  
  
"You idiot!" cried Sanji. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Is this all, Sanji?! I couldn't call myself your partner if I let just broken glass keep us apart. Glass is nothing! I'd feel 1000 times worse if I let you stay there to suffer alone." The look of determination in Zorros eyes as he kept forward momentum toward the cook was something that reminded Sanji of that time when just after meeting Zorro that the fighter fought with that Eagle eye guy. Zorro was so stubborn he always took the shortest path to what he wanted even if that was filled with pain.  
  
Sanji began to feel very woozy and had a feeling he'd pass out soon. It occurred to the cook that out of the crew Zorro would be the only one to do this. Nami, Choppa, Uosopp, they would panic and get Luffy. Luffy would whip his hand in and fling Sanji painfully on the deck. If Zorro were there he would stop Luffy. Sanji could see it in his mind. Zorro would stop Luffy and do the exact thing he was doing now. Then again, if Zorro hadn't been around, he wouldn't have been in this position. He would have laughed at the thought if he felt more up to it.  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt the strong arms pick him up gently. It felt really nice to lean against him. He frowned though as he heard the sounds of Zorros bloody feet trail back toward the door.  
  
"Idiot. You're getting blood all over my kitchen. Why did you come get me?" Sanji whispered.  
  
"Because a cook I know once said, " Food is best eaten warm and with company." And I am inclined to agree. Sorry about the mess, I'll clean it later." Sanji couldn't help but sob.  
  
"You'd better not dare. You'd just mess it up mo.." Zorro felt the cook fall unconscious and hurried out to treat him right away.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A note here, a few days ago I dropped my soap dish in the shower and let's just say how amazed I was how many cuts I received on my feet. I thought Sanjis injury was plausible before but now I am damn certain. If a tiny soap dish can cause so much agony I'm sure a smashed wine bottle is a lot worse. 


	3. The Coward Accused

Ya! Chapter three!  
  
Thanks for the comments so far! When I get a big chunk done I'll email those of you who commented wanted to see more! Oh and the "constructive criticism" comments I have tried to follow. I went back, edited, ect. Hope ya like it a bit more now.  
  
Sanji awoke to the sensation of the dusk sea breeze tickling his bare torso. The salty air seemed to sting in places and the coldness made him shiver slightly. He surveyed himself; apparently he was alive and well. Hmph, he could kick himself.injuring himself with a wine bottle. Who would have guessed there would be so much glass? Another good reason to stay away from shitty wine from now on, he figured.  
  
Tiny bandages seemed throughout his upper half.and from the looks of I the worst of the incident was a couple of almost deadly nicks on his left wrist and a deep cut in the side of his stomach. He realized suddenly that he was sitting at the table he had laid the platter of food out on earlier and looked up to a sight that made him think he was still unconscious.  
  
Zorro stood across from him pouring wine in what had to be the most formal assortment of clothing he owned. Still he remained Zorro, the collar slightly undone and hair tussled. The suit though.it was like it was made just for the swordman. All by itself the suit said "A cool powerful but understated guy lives here. He definitely looked good.but it didn't feel like the same Zorro that just walked across glassy needles to get to him.  
  
"Oh good you're awake." Zorro smiled lightly. "The food looks really tasty I wasn't sure I'd be able to wait for you." Sanji was speechless at this. He suddenly desired a cigarette. Anything else to focus on. He noticed a clean shirt and his jacket hanging off the chair next to him and he carefully pulled them on. He noticed his cigs weren't in them though. He was about to comment on this when he realized.Were did the wine Zorro was pouring come from??? His eyes fell upon the bottle. The good stuff he was going to share with Nami.that was on the counter. Did he? Did Zorro carry him and the bottle of wine out of the kitchen?!" He couldn't help but gape. Zorro pretended not to notice, instead sitting down and taking a fork in his fingers. Sanji quickly followed suit. The fish was fucking unbelievable and..still warm?  
  
"It's still warm! " Zorro waved his hand dismissingly at Sanjis surprise.  
  
"It may seem like a long time but it has only been maybe twenty minutes since..well whatever that was in the kitchen."  
  
"Just a freak error.." Sanji replied with a withering look that said bluntly "question me further and die".  
  
"Alright." The silence that followed was horrible. There was so much Sanji wanted to say.  
  
"Hey..you look nice." It was the most obvious thing to start with on a long list figured the cook.  
  
"Well the food looked more formal than usual." Zorro managed a shrug but Sanji could tell a smile lurked there. "Great fish by the way.I've never had anything this good."  
  
"Yeah, it's great isn't it? It's special North Blue Beluga Swordfish.it's supposed to..uh.." Sanji felt suddenly aware of what he was about to say.  
  
"Supposed to do what?" prodded the swordsman, after taking another bite.  
  
"Release inner passions." Zorros face went white and he spit the food out in surprise.  
  
"Geez.You're awfully nervous. Your inner passions that unnerving?" Sanji quipped quickly. It felt like a set up.the answer seemed incredibly important.  
  
"No. You misunderstand. I'm worried about you." That was the answer the cook was afraid of. Zorro was afraid he was going to attack him in some perverted way. The pain of this hurt more than any glass that has been embedded in his skin earlier. The implications were far reaching. He couldn't keep the frown off his face.  
  
"And maybe I am a little worried that I am too much like you." Sanji felt lifted out of himself. He looked at Zorro. The bright colors of the sunset still in the sky even though the sun was gone, outlined this handsome, powerful man he knew he could depend on. The meal he made was better than he dreamed. Sanji sighed. He had to tuck this moment of happiness away. He must make himself remember every sensation forever.  
  
It all seemed so obvious to him now. He was always annoyed at Zorro because he wished he were annoyed. All those fights had been an excuse to tough the fighter close and work through whatever tension regarding his feeling toward him (sexual or otherwise). He wished he loved Nami more.more in a way that would consume him so he didn't have to keep thinking about Zorro. He didn't want to want him. Sanji did not want to want it to go on like this forever. He didn't want to want Zorro..not at all. He had to remember this moment..this happiness. Zorro liked him a little..he could tell. Now the cook could be happy with this knowledge and go back to how things were. He couldn't see this going anywhere or end happily.  
  
Sanji closed his eyes. That was it. When he opened his eyes he would be the same old Sanji. The handsome blond cook who loved Nami and was annoyed by Zorro. He had great willpower, when he opened his eyes.he was resolved not to have any of these feelings for Zorro. Alright on three.One..Two..Thr.  
  
The warm lips on Sanjis' made him lose count..loose track of everything really. The blond pressed his lips back in return, it felt like a secret message charged with electricity was being passed between them. A thought beyond the pleasure reached sanjis conscious. 'You are kissing Zorro. If you want to stop it, you have to do it now..'  
  
Funny.he couldn't seem to stop the kiss. He reached out to push the swordsman away but upon feeling a loosely tied tie, Sanji envisioned the man standing before him and pulled him in closer.  
  
Zorro broke the kiss first for need of air. Sanji looked lost when he realized what the swordsman was doing but let him go. Zorro wanted to kiss him again but knew he had to know if the blond cook had acknowledged the possibility he liked him..the possibility of more. Zorro studied his face.Sanji was thinking.  
  
What was he doing! Sanji berated himself. Didn't he just say he'd forget about those feelings? Maybe it wasn't too late..he could.maybe..  
  
Zorro saw the creases of a frown and felt his heart sank. Sanji had made his decision then. He wanted to get up and sulk but found he couldn't. The words of psychic rang in his head. This night is destined to be successful.even if I have to work at it and not give up. He looked to Sanji.  
  
"You are a great guy Sanji, you have a lot of talent and skills. Not to mention looks and charm. It really is a pity that you're such a coward." Zorro kept his face straight with slight the tone of uncaring disappointment.  
  
Sanji felt himself burn. He began to feel himself blush at the comments but the word coward toward over his head and then smashed into him like a to of bricks. He stood up in a flash (feeling a little woozy for the effort) and point his finger at Zorro in s pure rage.  
  
"You think I am a coward!!!" He rolled up his sleeve as if he was about to attack Zorro, as he did so though he noticed the carefully placed bandages along his arms and paused.  
  
"Not in all ways." Continued Zorro looking uninterested in the rage that the cook was simmering in. Deep down though he was worried that this usage of effort might make him pass out again or aggravate his wounds but it had to be done. "I have meet no one braver as far as physical danger was concerned.except for Luffy, and sometimes that borders on idiocy. I swear he has no sense of self preservation."  
  
Sanji hmphed to himself. Zorro was one to talk.he was usually as bad as the rubber man.  
  
"But as far as emotional risk, you have a cowards heart." Sanji felt slapped by the words and sat back down. He'd attack Zorro after he finished, that way he could save some energy for the beating he was going to give him.  
  
"All the crew started the pursuit of their dream without hesitation except for one. I am not talking about Uosopp either. Only you needed a painful kick out the door. Did you cry? Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't want to run. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to run now, away from me and away from your feelings. Look me in the eye Sanji and tell me!" 


	4. A toast

A Cowards Heart: A Meal for Two  
  
Description: Sanji makes a meal he's sure will make Nami love him, so how come he ends up sharing it with Zorro? A sweet Sanji/Zorro fic. Comments encouraged!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Sanji sat in shock for a moment, then looked straight into Zorros eyes.  
  
"You sure are talking a lot tonight. Usually it's just "Oi" Or "Hey". " Zorro sunk down in his chair. He really felt like he had Sanji there, that it would be impossible for the cook to run away.  
  
"Normally I would say, it wasn't any of your business. I don't pry into your life, after all. Normally I'd kick you in the head for talking to me like this, but I am recovering from an injury with your help. Normally I'd refuse to answer or lie. I don't know why tonight is so different." Zorro looked into the blonds face wondering if he was about to be surprised.  
  
"I'm not in the habit of questioning why I do the things I do. Sure I admit it, I was scared. I suppose I do run away from things like that. Are you so perfect though?"  
  
"Heh. No. I wanted you to realize that you don't have to run. I want to give you reason to believe you can follow your desires. Sorry if I was a little harsh. "  
  
"Why would it matter to you?" Sanji pondered aloud.  
  
"Well if I were to say, kiss you again, I wouldn't want you to feel any regrets. I don't like being abandoned emotionally or otherwise. When I want someone, I want it all.not just one part." Zorro felt stupid saying this. The cook was the one who was supposed to know about love. Stupid cook! So dense. Then again, Zorro didn't know if he loved the cook or if the feelings were that intense for the cook either. That didn't matter though. All Zorro was doing was building a foundation that something profound could go on at a later time.  
  
Sanji remembered the kiss they shared moments before and how even after it happened how he started denying his feelings. His eyes rose to meet the swordsmans face. He seemed frustrated and maybe a little embarrassed.  
  
"If I can be safe with you I won't run. I'll prove to you that I don't have a lick of coward in me. " Sanji leaned over and felt the strong face of the man who walked on glass for him. Sanji stood and as coolly as he could, walked over to Zorros seat, ran his fingers through the short green hair and bent the head back, kissing him with a gentle but passionate pressure.  
  
Zorro returned the kiss and reached up feeling the long neck of the blond. He slung his other hand the thin mans waist and brought him down so he was sitting in his lap. They had to separate for a moment as they changed position but resumed kissing again. It was a little strange..both men thought. Both men had a bravado around them most of the time but somehow as the evening had progressed the act had been gradually left behind to the point where a one could sit in the others lap with the only awkwardness being that yesterday either man would have rather died than be put in that position. At least that's what they would have said.  
  
They broke the kiss and exchanged smiles. Zorro reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal case and handed it to the man on his lap before taking up his glass of wine in his hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sanji." Sanji took the case with a surprised expression. He refused to ask how Zorro knew, too clique. Instead he looked to his gift. A long silver case with a etching that looked kind of like his face, and his signature as 'Mr. Prince." He opened the case with a snap. Orange tinted sunglasses looked up at him. He used to have a pair similar to these but they were broken in a fight. He always loved those glasses.  
  
"Thank you! I love them!"  
  
"These won't break so easily." He handed the birthday boy his glass of wine. "And now a toast! To getting the courage to follow your heart." He raised his glass. Sanji raised his.  
  
"And enjoying every second of where it takes you! Cheers!" The cook finished. They clinked glasses and sipped the wine and smiled at each other.  
  
"Well said."  
  
"Of course." The silence came around them and as the evidence of the recent sunset faded into the ocean the two just sat there sipping their wine looking at each other.  
  
"I still haven't bandaged the cuts on your legs, they looked minor, but we don't want them to get infected."  
  
"You'll have to get out of those close first.I don't want to bleed on your one decent outfit." They kissed again and Sanji stood and slunk toward his bedroom.  
  
"Of course not." Zorro smiled as he followed him.  
  
"I'm warning you..you better give me my damn cigarettes, I have a feeling I'll be needing them."  
  
Okay! Now who wants a sex chapter? I'm not sure myself.I have some ideas for later in the morning though! Comment! Love me! 


End file.
